


Medieval

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Chains, Dark, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Non-Sexual Bondage, Object Insertion, Slash, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets medieval on Dean's ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam usually doesn’t heal Dean when he leaves in the morning, but today he doesn’t want anything distracting his brother from the new torment he has planned. Dean’s dangling from chains suspended from the ceiling and Sam holds his new toys up so Dean can see them.

 _Found these in a museum, baby. Gonna go medieval on your ass. Literally_.

Sam pushes the cold metal of the oral pear into Dean’s mouth and turns the key, spreading Dean’s jaws as the petals unfold. He slides the sharper prongs of the anal pear up Dean’s ass, turning that key once as well, shivering as Dean thrashes in pain. He holds the last one up, a long, thin bulb of metal.

 _Made this one myself. It’s a cock pear. Looks small, but you’ll be amazed how wide it opens_.

Sam reaches forward and grasps his brother’s dick, begins forcing the slender tube deep within. Dean jerks in his chains- lets out a choked scream as his movements impale him further on the metal already inside. Sam turns the key, flesh spreading as the petals open.

 _Those feel good, Dean? Wanna see what else they can do_?

Sam gently jiggles the handle of the torture instrument protruding from Dean’s mouth. He presses the button on the base that releases spikes to pierce Dean’s tongue, his cheeks, his palate, shuddering at Dean’s muffled screams. He pulls Dean against him as he presses the button on the anal pear- comes as his brother convulses in agony. The last button he presses with his tongue, sucking hard as the spikes spring free. Dean’s screams ricochet as Sam drinks the blood that’s dripping from his brother’s cock.

 _Keys are gonna turn all day, baby. Gonna be wide open and bloody everywhere I want to fuck you tonight_.


End file.
